Twilight through songs
by Ness-Moss
Summary: This is the Twilight Saga through songs. Sounds strange but just read it anyway.


This is my version of Twilight through songs. It is slightly strange but you should read it anyway.

Twilight

I've never gone with the wind  
Just let it flow  
Let it take me where it wants to go  
Til' you opened the door  
And there's so much more  
I'd never seen it before  
I was tryin' to fly but I couldn't find wings  
But you came along and changed everything

You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me Crazier Crazier Crazier

I watched from a distance as you  
Made life your own  
Every sky was your own kind of blue  
And I wanted to know how that would feel  
And you made it so real  
You showed me something that I couldn't see  
You opened my eyes and you made me believe

You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier crazier crazier

Baby you showed me what livin' is for  
I don't wanna hide anymore

You lift my feet off the ground  
You take me away  
You make me crazier crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier crazier crazier  
Crazier Crazier

Crazier-Taylor Swift

.com/watch?v=-yxDl9fy24Y

New Moon

You have a way of coming easily to me  
And when you take, you take the very best of me  
So I start a fight cause I need to feel something  
And you do what you want cause I'm not what you wanted

Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day  
Just walk away, no use defending words that you will never say  
And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through  
I've never been anywhere cold as you

You put up walls and paint them all a shade of grey  
And I stood there loving you and wished them all away  
And you come away with a great little story  
Of a mess of a dreamer with the nerve to adore you

Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day  
Just walk away, no use defending words that you will never say  
And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through  
I've never been anywhere cold as you

You never did give a damn thing honey but I cried, cried for you  
And I know you wouldn't have told nobody if I died, died for you

Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day  
Every smile you fake is so condescending  
Counting all the scars you made  
And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through  
I've never been anywhere cold as you

Cold as you-Taylor Swift

.com/watch?v=GE0wxN5AEpg&feature=PlayList&p=9BDA8164BCE8F22C&playnext=1&playnext_from=PL&index=22

Eclipse

Don't leave me in all this pain  
Don't leave me out in the rain  
Come back and bring back my smile  
Come and take these tears away  
I need your arms to hold me now  
The night are so unkind  
Bring back those nights when I held you beside me

Un-break my heart  
Say you'll me again  
Undo this hurt you caused  
When you walked out the door  
And walked out of my life  
Un-cry these tears  
I cried so many nights  
Un-break my heart

Take back that sad word good-bye  
Bring back the joy to my life  
Don't leave me here with these tears  
Come and kiss that pain away  
I can't forget the day you left  
Time is so unkind  
And life is so cruel without you here beside me

Un-break my heart  
Say you'll love me again  
Undo this hurt you caused  
When you walked out the door  
And walked out of my life  
Un-cry these tears  
I cried so many nights  
Un-break my heart

Don't leave me in all this pain  
Don't leave me out in the rain  
Bring back the nights when I held you beside me

Un-break my heart  
Say you'll love me again  
Undo this hurt you caused  
When you walked out the door  
And walked out of my life  
Un-cry that tears  
I cried so many, many nights  
Un-break my

Un-break my heart  
Come back and say you love me  
Un-break my heart  
Sweet darlin'  
Without you I just can't go on  
Can't go on....

Un-break my heart-Toni Braxton

.com/watch?v=eO4T6D_MjjI

Eclipse: Jacob

How can I just let you walk away, just let you leave without a trace  
When I stand here taking every breath with you  
You're the only one who really knew me at all

How can you just walk away from me,  
when all I can do is watch you leave  
Cos we've shared the laughter and the pain and even shared the tears  
You're the only one who really knew me at all

So take a look at me now, there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me,  
just the memory of your face  
Ooh take a look at me now, well there's just an empty space  
And you coming back to me is against the odds and that's what I've got to face

I wish I could just make you turn around,  
turn around and see me cry  
There's so much I need to say to you,  
so many reasons why  
You're the only one who really knew me at all

So take a look at me now, well there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me, just the memory of your face  
Now take a look at me now, cos there's just an empty space

But to wait for you, is all I can do and that's what I've got to face  
Take a good look at me now, cos I'll still be standing here  
And you coming back to me is against all odds  
It's the chance I've gotta take

Against all odds (take a look at me now)-Phil Collins

.com/watch?v=2Sd0W1RyMnE

Breaking Dawn

Love, love changes everything  
Hands and faces, earth and sky  
Love, love changes everything  
How you live and how you die  
Love, can make the summer fly  
Or a night seem like a lifetime  
Yes love, love changes everything  
Now I tremble at your name  
Nothing in the world will ever be the same

Love, love changes everything  
Days are longer, words mean more  
Love, love changes everything  
Pain is deeper than before  
Love will turn your world around  
And that world will last forever  
Yes love, love changes everything  
Brings you glory, brings you shame  
Nothing in the world will ever be the same

Off into the world we go  
Planning futures, shaping years  
Love comes in and suddenly all our wisdom disappears  
Love makes fools of everyone  
All the rules we made are broken  
Yes love, love changes everyone  
Live or perish in its flame  
Love will never, never let you be the same  
Love will never, never let you be the same

Love changes everything-Michael Ball

.com/watch?v=P30KTRPW4Sw

Breaking Dawn: Jacob

When you try your best but you don't succeed

When you get what you want but not what you need

When you feel so tired but you can't sleep

Stuck in reverse

And the tears come streaming down your face

When you lose something you can't replace

When you love someone but it goes to waste

Could it be worse?

Lights will guide you home

And ignite your bones

And I will try to fix you

And high up above or down below

When you're too in love to let it go

But if you never try you'll never know

Just what you're worth

Lights will guide you home

And ignite your bones

And I will try to fix you

Tears stream down your face

When you lose something you cannot replace

Tears stream down your face

And I will try to fix you

Tears stream down your face

I promise you I will learn from my mistakes

Tears stream down your face

And I will try to fix you

Lights will guide you home

And ignite your bones

And I will try to fix you

Fix you-Coldplay

.com/watch?v=skUJ-B6oVDQ&feature=fvst

Breaking Dawn: Bella

I watch the morning dawn upon your skin  
A splinter in the light  
It caught and frayed the very heart of us  
It's been hiding there inside for all this time  
How a sure thing winds up just like this  
Clockwork silence only knows

And it's no one's fault  
There's no black and white  
Only you and me  
On this endless night  
And as the hours run away  
With another life  
Oh, darling can't you see  
It's now or never  
It's now or never

Sweeping eggshells still at 3 A.M.  
We're trying far too hard  
The tattered thought balloons above our heads  
Sinking in the weight of all we need to say  
Why's and what if's have since long played out  
Left us short on happy endings

And it's no one's fault  
There's no black and white  
Only you and me  
On this endless night  
And as the hours run away  
With another life  
Oh, darling can't you see  
It's now or never  
It's now or never

You know that there's so much more

And it's no one's fault  
There's no black and white  
Only you and me  
On our final night  
And as the hours run away  
With another life  
Oh, darling can't you see  
It's now or never  
It's now or never

Now or never-Josh Groban

.com/watch?v=PjR8VfKIPP8

So what did you think? PLease review.


End file.
